People commonly access playlists of media content at particular time periods in a day. For example, a user may access a half-an-hour media playlist for use during his or her half-an-hour lunch break. Moreover, in some cases, a user is free to modify (e.g., pause, fast-forward, etc.) the playback of the playlist. However, while a user may freely modify the playback of the media playlist, modifying the playback (e.g., pausing the playback) may cause the playlist to no longer correspond to the particular time period (e.g., the lunch break). For example, pausing the playback of a half-an-hour media playlist during the half-an-hour lunch break of the user may cause the media playlist to run over half-an-hour and cause the user to miss the end of the playlist.